Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger.
Description of the Related Art
In exhaust-gas turbochargers, there are numerous adjustment apparatuses: One possible adjustment apparatus serves for the charge pressure regulating device. Said charge pressure regulating device may for example be in the form of a slide or a flap. A second example of an adjustment apparatus is a so-called variable turbine geometry. In this case, multiple vanes in the inlet region of the turbine are adjusted in order thereby to vary the geometry. The various adjustment apparatuses are in each case moved by means of a control rod and an actuator. Corresponding vibrations arise in the control rod, leading to increased wear of the adjoining components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust-gas turbocharger which, while being inexpensive to produce, can be operated with low maintenance and in an operationally reliable manner.